Halcyon (album)/Release
Release and promotion Goulding previewed the album with the release of a cover version of the Active Child song "Hanging On", which features Tinie Tempah, as a free download on her SoundCloud page on 10 July 2012. On 3 August 2012, Goulding released a trailer on YouTube containing snippets of tracks from the album, including "Anything Could Happen". Goulding appeared on Fearne Cotton's BBC Radio 1 show on 9 August for the premiere of "Anything Could Happen". A video for the song "I Know You Care" was released online on 24 September 2012, containing footage from the 2012 drama film Now Is Good, which features the song. The song was donated for the Children's of Syria Appeal. A ninety-second music video for "Only You" was exclusively filmed for online fashion retailer ASOS as part of their #BestNightEver holiday campaign, and was officially released on 5 November. "Hanging On" was used in The CW shows Gossip Girl and Nikita, while the song's Living Phantoms remix was featured in a trailer for the PlayStation 3 video game God of War: Ascension. "Dead in the Water" was featured on the Grey's Anatomy fifteenth episode of the ninth season of the ABC medical drama Grey's Anatomy on 14 February 2013. The track "Stay Awake", produced by French producer Madeon, was released exclusively on Beatport on 24 March 2013. In conjunction with British music retailer HMV, fans had the chance to vote for Goulding to perform live and sign copies of Halcyon at their local store on the day of the album's UK release on 8 October; it was announced on 20 September that the event would take place at Manchester's Market Street, Market Street store. Goulding played two London shows prior to the release of Halcyon—the first on 26 September as part of the iTunes Festival at the Roundhouse, which was streamed live via an iTunes application, and the second on 5 October as part of the Q Awards 2012 gigs series at Camden Town's Jazz Café. Goulding also played three intimate shows in North America during the release week of Halcyon—at New York City's Santos Party House on 11 October, at Sound Academy on 14 October and at Los Angeles' The Troubadour on 16 October. Goulding performed "Anything Could Happen" on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on 10 October 2012, on Today on 11 October, on The Ellen DeGeneres Show and Conan on 17 October, on Top of the Pops on 31 December, on Good Morning America on 22 January 2013, and on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on 12 February. She performed "My Blood" on Later... with Jools Holland on 16 November 2012. On 30 December, Goulding appeared on British chat show Sunday Brunch to perform "Figure 8". She performed "Explosions" on British television programme This Morning on 22 February 2013. In an interview with Elle in July 2013, Goulding announced the reissue of Halcyon, titled Halcyon Days, commenting, "I have such an affinity with electronic music that I can't step away from it." She added that the expanded album would contain ten newly recorded songs to supplement the deluxe version of the original album. Singles In late July 2012, Goulding announced on Facebook that the album's lead single would be "Anything Could Happen", and invited fans to contribute to a lyric video for the single by submitting photos related to the song's lyrics via Instagram. The lyric video premiered on YouTube on 9 August 2012, and was followed by the release of the single via all digital retailers on 17 August. "Anything Could Happen" reached number five on the UK Singles Chart, becoming Goulding's third top five hit in the UK. "Figure 8" was released as the album's second single on 13 December 2012. The song peaked at number thirty-three on the UK Singles Chart. "Explosions" was released on iTunes Ireland on 3 August 2012 and on iTunes UK on 1 October 2012, but was removed shortly thereafter on both occasions. After reaching number thirty-three on the UK chart in late January 2013, it was announced that the song would be released as the album's third single. Touring Main article: Halcyon Days Tour On 7 December 2012, Goulding embarked on a nine-date promotional tour across the United Kingdom, which kicked off in Bristol and ended in Southampton on 18 December. The tour's official name, The Halcyon Days Tour, was unveiled on 22 October 2012 along with North American dates, beginning in Miami Beach, Florida on 16 January 2013. Additional European dates followed on 15 November 2012. Opening acts include Yasmin and Sons & Lovers for the UK, St. Lucia for North America, and Charli XCX for Europe. On 20 February 2013, Goulding was announced as the support act on select North American dates of Bruno Mars's The Moonshine Jungle Tour from July to August 2013. An additional ten UK dates were announced for winter, starting on 3 October 2013 in O2 Academy Sheffield, and ending on 18 October 2013 in O2 Apollo Manchester. All shows sold out, and due to "phenomenal demand" three arena tour dates were added for March 2014, with shows in Capital FM Arena Nottingham, Liverpool Echo Arena and The O2 Arena, London. Track list MainPageCSS ⌂= Many versions of the album were available worldwide most noticeably been the UK where it had much more exclusive versions than any other country. The remix of the album was exclusive to Nike: Halcyon: Nike exclusive remix. Track listing |-| Standard Edition= table |-| Bonus Tracks or Videos= | extra14 = Stannard, Howes | length14 = 3:30 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title15 = Your Song (Ellie Goulding song)|Your Song | writer15 = | extra15 = Ben Lovett | length15 = 3:09 }} | extra14 = Billboard | length14 = 4:41 | title15 = High for This | note15 = | writer15 = | extra15 = Xaphoon Jones | length15 = 4:19 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title14 = Stay Awake | writer14 = | extra14 = Madeon | length14 = 3:28 | title15 = Hanging On | note15 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer15 = | extra15 = Billboard | length15 = 4:15 | title16 = Anything Could Happen | note16 = White Sea Remix | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 5:05 | title17 = Hanging On | note17 = Draper Remix | writer17 = | extra17 = Billboard (remix by Draper) | length17 = 5:25 }} |-| Deluxe Edition= | extra14 = MONSTA | length14 = 3:50 | title15 = In My City | writer15 = | extra15 = Billboard | length15 = 3:20 | title16 = Without Your Love | writer16 = | extra16 = Starsmith | length16 = 4:19 | title17 = Hanging On | note17 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer17 = | extra17 = Billboard | length17 = 4:15 | title18 = Lights | note18 = Pnau Remix | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 4:05 | title19 = Paper Planes and Playground Games | note19 = short film) (via digital insert | length19 = 9:07 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title14 = Hanging On | note14 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer14 = | extra14 = Billboard | length14 = 4:13 | title15 = Ritual | writer15 = | extra15 = MONSTA | length15 = 3:50 | title16 = In My City | writer16 = | extra16 = Billboard | length16 = 3:19 | title17 = Without Your Love | writer17 = | extra17 = Starsmith | length17 = 4:19 | title18 = Anything Could Happen | note18 = Blood Diamonds Remix | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 4:58 | title19 = Hanging On | note19 = video | length19 = 4:15 | title20 = Anything Could Happen | note20 = video | length20 = 4:17 | title21 = Paper Planes and Playground Games | note21 = short film | length21 = 9:07 }} | extra15 = Billboard | length15 = 3:20 | title16 = Without Your Love | writer16 = | extra16 = Starsmith | length16 = 4:19 | title17 = Hanging On | note17 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer17 = | extra17 = Billboard | length17 = 4:15 | title18 = Lights | note18 = Single Version | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:30 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title19 = Your Song | writer19 = | extra19 = Lovett | length19 = 3:09 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title14 = Hanging On | note14 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer14 = | extra14 = Billboard | length14 = 4:13 | title15 = Lights | note15 = Single Version | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:30 | title16 = Ritual | writer16 = | extra16 = MONSTA | length16 = 3:50 | title17 = In My City | writer17 = | extra17 = Billboard | length17 = 3:19 | title18 = Without Your Love | writer18 = | extra18 = Starsmith | length18 = 4:19 | title19 = Anything Could Happen | note19 = Blood Diamonds Remix | writer19 = | extra19 = | length19 = 4:58 }} Release history Here are the release dates for Ellie Goulding's second studio album, Halcyon Digital Booklet Halcyon UK iTunes Store Deluxe Edition Digital_Booklet_-_Halcyon_(Deluxe)_Page_1.png|Front cover of Halcyon (album). Digital_Booklet_-_Halcyon_(Deluxe)_Page_2.png|Track listing Digital_Booklet_-_Halcyon_(Deluxe)_Page_3.png|Photo of Ellie Digital_Booklet_-_Halcyon_(Deluxe)_Page_4.png|Lyrics for: Don't Say a Word, My Blood, Anything Could Happen, Only You, Halcyon (song), Figure 8, Joy, Hanging On & Explosions Digital_Booklet_-_Halcyon_(Deluxe)_Page_5.png|Lyrics for: I Know You Care, Atlantis & Dead in the Water. Pic for Figure 8 single cover. Digital_Booklet_-_Halcyon_(Deluxe)_Page_6.png|Photo of Ellie Digital_Booklet_-_Halcyon_(Deluxe)_Page_7.png|Credits for all the songs and special thank to... References Category:Halcyon